I'm So Happy
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A Germany and Italy fanfiction one-shot. Italy is having recurring dreams about Holy Roman Empire (Holy Rome), but is not remembering anything about them except for the heat and the wind, wanting to push them together once more. I might continue this. Only time will tell.


~This does not match up with the story, so do not go ranting on that is not how it really goes and such. And I know this is a part from the anime, but seriously, please give me some slack. I am not an expert on this anime, so take it with a grain of rice. Sorry Friends, that was for those who go hating on stories. Anyways, enjoy!~

Chapter 1: Dreaming of the Past

* * *

_Italy's Dream-_

_"Why do you run when I chase you, yet chase me when I run?" Holy Rome asked me, almost demanding me to tell him.  
_

_My face flushed for some reason and I looked at him in a weird embarrassing way. "Holy Rome..."_

_ Holy Rome looked away, too in embarrassment, and said before turning away and walking away, "Never mind. Goodbye, then."_

_"Holy Rome!" I yelled, tears falling, just before he disappeared into the shadows, turning around to look at me with such a sad expression my heartstrings pulled painfully._

_"I-I'll give this to you. This... think of it as me and take it with you, Holy Rome." I said, holding out my broom, the one few possessions I owned._

_"A push broom..." Holy Rome said, looking startled, and walked back to me and took it, looking at it curiously before handing it back to me. "No, this is yours, so I can't take this."_

_"No, I gave it to you, so it's yours." I said, refusing to take it back and handed it back to him. He looked at me curiously, but took it and tied it to his bag on his back._

_"Well, then, I'll give you something, too. What do people do for someone they like at your home?"_

_I blushed lightly, looking at him. "K... Kiss, I think."_

_"I-I see." Holy Rome said, blushing too, but looking at me with that intent gaze of his he normally gives me._

_Suddenly, taking my hands in his own, Holy Roman leaned down and captured my lips in a gentle, yet passionate and lingering kiss._

_The wind blew stronger, as though pushing as together further, wanting us closer._

_Pulling away, he looked at me with a dazed yet loving expression and I'm sure mine mirrored his._

_"Listen, Italy, there is something i need to tell you." Holy Rome said, looking at me with that intent gaze again._

_"Hmm?" I asked curiously._

_"I've liked you since the 10th century, you know." He said bluntly._

_I blushed lightly, meeting his watchful gaze. "R-Really?"_

_"Yes, really. I'm not lying." He said without any hesitation, making me break out into a wide and happy grin. "I'm happy to hear that."_

_He smiled back at me, and I looked down to see my hands still in his._

_They were warm, his hands._

_I watched as he left, and he turned around once to give me the biggest grin he ever gave anyone, tears of happiness and love falling from them._

_My own tears of joy and love flowed freely as I grinned back, waving back as I watched him go._

_I knew he'd keep his promise to come back._

_They were not tears of sadness that ran down my cheeks. They never were._

_Because no matter what, you will always be the one person I like most, Holy Rome._

* * *

Italy woke up with a start, his hand reached out towards the ceiling as though he were waving hello or goodbye...

...or reaching out to someone.

Shaking his head, Italy tried to recall his dream to no avail and turned to see it wasn't even 5:00 yet.

With a yawn, he curled up under the covers to go back to sleep, snuggling up to the warmth that was in the bed.

"Italy jumped when someone groaned, shifting over towards him and pulled the little Italian closer to the figure, scaring Italy.

"Ah! G-Germany!?" Italy exclaimed when he saw who the figure was, frozen in a bit of shock as his distant and people hating friend cuddled up to Italy.

Relaxing, the Italian took advantage of the situation and curled up closer to him, enjoying the warmth Germany radiated.

'So warm...' Italy thought before falling back asleep, unknowingly dreaming about Holy Rome again.

Remembering the heat and the gentle blow of the wind as it blew in from the open window, wanting to push them together again.

**_TBC..._**


End file.
